


Lucifer

by Soffi_Bayard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Soulmates, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffi_Bayard/pseuds/Soffi_Bayard
Summary: Гарри чувствует себя очень одиноким, поэтому решает использовать заклинание, которое должно указывать человеку на его родственную душу. Но вместо желаемого результата он возвращается в прошлое, приземляясь прямо на колени Тома Марволо Риддла.





	Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lucifer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476967) by [leontina (Leontina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina). 

> Заклинание «Siroma murev ihim ad» наоборот будет звучать так: «Da mihi verum amoris». А переводится это как «Даруй мне настоящую любовь». Важно! Соулмейты, родственные души, вторые половинки, предначертанные — это всё одно и то же. Си-но-ни-мы.

Гарри вздохнул, и его дыхание затуманило окно, возле которого он сидел.

Стояла почти полночь, и новогодняя вечеринка в гостиной восьмого курса была в самом разгаре, с грохочущей музыкой и громким смехом. Гарри не хотел присоединяться к своим друзьям; они все разбились по парам, а он ненавидел чувствовать себя третьим колесом в телеге. Не говоря уже о том, что он немного завидовал.

После победы над Волдемортом они с Джинни обнаружили, что больше не подходят друг другу в романтическом плане, и рыжая красавица сейчас была счастлива с Невиллом. Беря с неё пример, Гарри начал злые и ненавистнические недоотношения с Драко Малфоем после того, как смирился с тем, что он бисексуал. Роман Гарри с Драко тоже не удался, потому что блондин хотел секса, но ничего более существенного, в то время как Гарри жаждал душевной связи.

С тех пор Поттер хандрил. Он выглядел так жалко, что Луна даже подарила ему на Рождество книгу под названием «В поисках настоящей любви», написанную её двоюродной бабушкой, которая — по иронии судьбы — так и не вышла замуж.

Гарри поблагодарил Луну, пока пролистывал книгу, стоя перед ней, а потом закатил глаза, когда его подруга отвернулась, но затем он обнаружил, что каким-то образом просматривает страницы, пока все его друзья празднуют Новый Год без него. Большая часть книги была довольно странно написана, цитируя, какие травы сделают кого-то более привлекательным для потенциальных любовников, или вот — заклинание, чтобы остановить любовные похождения чьей-либо родственной души, пока она не встретит своего «предначертанного».

Но было одно, что не могло Гарри не заинтриговать. Это заклинание, которое должно показать человеку, кем является его соулмейт.

Часы тикали, и их стрелки всё ближе становились к полуночи, и когда Гарри услышал, что музыка стихла, а смех и вовсе затих, он понял, что парочки готовятся поцеловаться, когда часы пробьют двенадцать. Его желудок неприятно сжался, хотя он знал, что должен радоваться, раз его друзья счастливы.

В заклинании не было ничего особенного, так что плохого в том, чтобы попробовать? Если это ерунда, а не заклинание, то Гарри просто-напросто придётся приложить больше усилий, чтобы найти себе кого-нибудь, но если оно окажется правдой, то, по крайней мере, он будет знать, что где-то есть человек, который может сделать его таким же счастливым, какими счастливыми были его друзья друг с другом.

До полуночи оставалась минута, и Гарри принял решение. Вытащив палочку, он распахнул окно и вдохнул свежий холодный воздух.

— Siroma murev ihim ad, — проговорил он, не зная, чего ожидать дальше. Возможно, появится образ его второй половинки, или чьё-то имя всплывёт у него перед глазами. Или, может быть, заклинание было чушью, и ничего из этого не выйдет. Гарри слышал, как его друзья ведут обратный отсчёт, и не мог не почувствовать укол разочарования от того, что ничего не произошло. До полуночи оставалось восемь секунд, и он подумал, не спуститься ли ему вниз и не показаться перед друзьям, чтобы не выглядеть полным неудачником. Когда до Нового Года оставалось пять секунд, Гарри сделал шаг вперёд и чуть не споткнулся, когда что-то странное толкнуло его в живот. У парня перехватило дыхание, и он схватился за живот, когда его взгляд внезапно затуманился, оставив ему возможность только слышать, как его друзья кричали последние несколько чисел в обратном отчёте. При слове «один» комната начала вращаться, увлекая Гарри за собой. Он потерялся в цветовой вспышке, а затем начал падать — падал он, как ему казалось, несколько часов, хотя, вероятно, это длилось всего несколько секунд — пока не приземлился на что-то мягкое и тёплое. Мир перестал кружиться, но Гарри всё равно пришлось спрятать голову в ладонях, пытаясь переждать тошноту и головную боль. Затем кто-то откашлялся — кто-то, кто находился очень близко — и чувство дезориентации исчезло, когда Гарри понял, на что он приземлился. Поттер убрал руки от лица и повернул голову, чтобы извиниться перед человеком, на чьи колени приземлился, но когда он увидел, кто это был, то быстро отскочил от него и вытащил палочку. — Какого хрена? — прошипел он, глядя широко раскрытыми глазами на Тома Риддла. — Ты мёртв! Ты должен быть мёртв!

— Странно, — пробормотал Том, его тёмно-зелёный взгляд прошёлся по телу Гарри. — У меня сложилось впечатление, что я жив.

— Как тебе это удалось? — потребовал ответа Поттер, его палочка норовила вот-вот выпасть из дрожащей руки. Он не был уверен, почему до сих пор не попытался заколдовать Риддла, но что-то очень настойчиво подсказывало ему этого не делать. — Был ещё один, и мы его пропустили, да? Так ты выжил?

Они все были уверены, что все крестражи уничтожены, но, похоже, был ещё один, о котором никто из них не знал. И всё же, почему вместо своей чудовищной змееподобной формы Волдеморт вернулся в юную версию Тома Риддла? Ему на вид было не больше двадцати, и он был всё так же дьявольски красив, как и в воспоминаниях из думосброса.

— Жизнь вполне возможна, если ты ещё не умер, — протянул Том, вытаскивая свою палочку, но не делая попытки атаковать Гарри. — Какая жалость, мальчик каким-то образом умудряется прорваться сквозь все мои защитные заклинания и приземлиться ко мне на колени, но в конце концов сходит с ума. А я уж понадеялся, что ты чего-то да стоишь.

Щёки Гарри вспыхнули из-за крайнего смущения. Том вёл себя так, будто никогда раньше не видел его, но, возможно, это был просто какой-то трюк, чтобы попытаться ослабить его бдительность.

— Я не сумасшедший, — настаивал Гарри, не отрывая взгляд от лица напротив.

— Ты не дал мне никаких оснований думать иначе, — прямо заявил Том, и прежде чем Гарри успел понять, что происходит, он уже был обезоружен, так как его палочка полетела прямо в руку Риддла.

Происходящее не имело никакого смысла. Волдеморт всегда был жутко одержим Гарри и никогда бы не упустил шанса унизить его или помучить. Даже если бы он вернул себе молодость, то ни за что не вернул бы свою прежнюю личность и капельку здравомыслия вместе с ней. Но тогда, как Гарри оказался здесь рядом с ним?

А потом он вспомнил — заклинание нахождения соулмейта. Нет, конечно же что-то пошло не так, возможно, магия запуталась из-за следов души Тома, которая цеплялась за душу Гарри.

Зная, что у него нет палочки, что он беспомощен и что хуже уже быть не может, Поттер наконец отвёл взгляд от лица Риддла и огляделся. Они находились в маленьком кабинете со стеной, уставленной книжными полками, с красным бархатным креслом и письменным столом, на котором виднелась газета.

Том всё ещё не проклял Гарри, поэтому тот без колебаний подбежал к столу и схватил газету.

На обложке была фотография Дамблдора, выглядевшего намного моложе, чем Гарри его запомнил — ещё один оживший мертвец — а в углу страницы было то, что он искал. Газета выскользнула из его пальцев и упала обратно на стол, когда в голове Гарри всплыла дата:

31.12.1945 г.

— Это сегодняшнее число? — тихо спросил он, не оглядываясь, когда услышал, что Том приближается.

Риддл прижался к нему сзади, одной рукой пролезши между его рукой и телом, чтобы положить ладонь на газету. Гарри на мгновение закрыл глаза, внезапно почувствовав, что ему трудно дышать.

— Пять минут назад было вчерашним, — ответил Том, проводя ногтем по газете чёткую линию — овал лица Дамблдора. — Почему мальчик не знает даты?

— Меня зовут Гарри, — произнёс Поттер, сквозь стиснутые зубы. — И то, что я знаю и чего не знаю — моё личное дело.

— Твоё дело стало моим, как только ты прорвался сквозь мои чары и приземлился ко мне на колени, — резко возразил Том, но его фигура тут же смягчилась позади Гарри. — Я сомневаюсь, что такому растерянному парню есть куда пойти, а у меня как раз есть свободная комната.

Гарри резко обернулся и тут же пожалел об этом; он оказался зажат между столом и Томом, чей внушительный рост заставлял его чувствовать себя очень маленьким.

— Я… — начал Гарри, сглотнув, чтобы убедиться, что его голос звучит уверенно. — Мне лучше здесь не задерживаться. Я найду Дамблдора, и он проводит меня домой.

— В твоей ситуации никто не сможет вернуться домой, милый Гарри, — сказал Том, слегка приподняв уголок рта.

— И что это за ситуация? — возразил Гарри, стараясь казаться как можно выше.

— Это ты мне скажи, — ответил Риддл, приподнимая бровь и устремляя на Поттера понимающий взгляд, который заставил его оттянуть воротник. — Кроме того, — продолжил он, когда Гарри отказался отвечать, — Дамблдор — человек, только что победивший Гриндевальда и таким образом заимевший себе множество врагов. Как ты предполагаешь подобраться к нему — без палочки, попрошу заметить, — не попав в сумасшедший дом? Тебе лучше остаться здесь.

— Зачем? Чтобы ты мог убить меня? — Гарри бросил на него самый острый взгляд, который только смог, но Тома это, похоже, не впечатлило.

— С чего ты взял, что я убийца? — спросил Риддл совершенно невинным тоном, хотя они оба знали, что это фальшь. Если сейчас стоял январь тысяча девятьсот сорок шестого года, то Тому только что исполнилось девятнадцать, и он уже убил по крайней мере четырёх человек. — Как насчёт того, чтобы остаться со мной, а потом, если я сочту, что тебе можно доверять, я верну твою палочку? Тем временем, ты сможешь преодолеть своё — я уверен, временное — помутнение рассудка и тогда увидишься с Дамблдором, если ты всё ещё веришь, что он сможет помочь тебе в твоей ситуации.

Поттеру не хотелось это признавать, но Риддл поймал его в ловушку. Без палочки он ничего не добьётся, и у него нет денег, чтобы купить новую. И Гарри навряд ли мог просто вломиться в Хогвартс; если он каким-то образом туда и попадёт, то одним этим покажет себя с очень невыгодной стороны.

Гарри прекрасно знал, что у Тома были скрытые мотивы, но он предлагал ему ночлег, да и если всё случившееся и было бы его планом по убийству, то он, вероятно, уже сделал бы это. У Риддла, очевидно, были подозрения насчёт путешествия Поттера во времени, но он не знал того, что знал Гарри, и это давало тому многообещающее преимущество.

Возможно, пребывание в прошлом с Томом даст Гарри шанс остановить его, прежде чем он станет Волдемортом.

Поэтому он принял его предложение, но провёл остаток ночи без сна, стараясь не думать о том, что вся эта ситуация могла означать то, что он искал свою вторую половинку и нашёл её в прошлом с Томом Риддлом.

***

Жизнь в тысяча девятьсот сороковых годах мало чем отличалась от тысяча девятьсот девяностых.

Люди всё также суетились на улицах, женщины болтали, дети играли, парочки сидели в кафе, а Гринготтс стоял высоким и блестящим; ну, это, возможно, было из-за того, что Гарри ещё не ворвался туда и не сбежал оттуда прямиком на драконе. Очевидно, правда, мода изменилась, и мётлы и котлы были попроще, но в целом Косая аллея, казалось, с веками не менялась.

Утром Том разбудил Гарри и сказал, что ему придётся сопровождать его на работу в «Боргин и Бёрк». И хотя Гарри и не был в восторге от перспективы провести день в унылом магазине, это, по крайней мере, означало, что Том ещё не убил Хэпзибу Смит — он уволился с этой работы сразу после этого, а это значит, что на настоящий момент у него было только два крестража.

Когда они свернули в Лютный переулок, на них никто не обернулся; клеймо этого места, по-видимому, не было проблемой в текущий период времени. Это было странно, учитывая то, насколько сильна была сейчас власть Гриндевальда, но, возможно, Волдеморт, действуя в основном в Британии, привёл к большей стигме, позже распространившейся.

Том резко остановился, что дало Гарри возможность его нагнать.

— Держись ближе, — прошипел он. — Такие симпатяжки как ты для здешних ведьм как наркотик.

— Как же ты тогда избегаешь их каждый день? — с горечью пробормотал Поттер, недовольный тем, что его назвали «симпатяжкой», пока Том не ухмыльнулся и Гарри не понял, что только что сказал. — Э-э, я имею в виду…

— Просто иди рядом, милый, — твёрдо произнёс Том, хмуро глядя на Гарри. Каким-то образом слово «милый» Риддл сделал одновременно и любовным, и покровительственным. Весь сброд Лютного действительно смотрел на Поттера, когда он следовал за Риддлом по переулку, но обходил Тома — а, следовательно, и Гарри — стороной. В самом деле казалось, что все подонки Лютного боялись Тома больше, чем невинная публика, которая посещала Косой переулок. Колокольчик над дверью лавки Боргина и Бёрка зазвонил, когда Риддл толкнул дверь, и появился старый, невысокий человек с жидкими седыми волосами. — Доброе утро, Карактак, — поздоровался Том, намеренно не обращая внимания на пронзительный взгляд хозяина этого заведения, обращённый на Гарри.

— Кто это? — прохрипел Бёрк, вытирая запыленные ладони о рубашку. — Это твой друг, Том?

— Кузен Альфарда Блэка, — представил парня Риддл. — Вы должны понимать, что кровь не водица, хоть он и незаконнорожденный сын любовницы.

— О? — пробормотал Карактак. Его взгляд смягчился, но тело всё ещё было напряжено из-за внутренних подозрений. — Мой брат Герберт женился на одной из ваших. Значит, ты сводный брат Одина?

— _Ориона_, да, — легко поправил Гарри. — Я слышал, он скоро обручится с Вальбургой.

— Прости-прости, — ухмыльнулся Бёрк. — Я стар, и некоторые имена вылетают у меня из головы.

— Сегодня он останется со мной, — произнёс Том. Его тон был куда более требовательным, чем у любого нормального сотрудника, но у него, как оказалось, была возможность и в этом. — Он не будет мешать, Карактак, уверяю вас.

Тот о чём-то задумался на мгновение.

— Только ничего не трогай, мальчик, — сказал он, кивнув. — Все поломки будут оплачены, независимо от состояния твоего кошелька. Я буду в кабинете. Том, ты за главного.

— Конечно, — ответил Риддл с холодной улыбкой, снова играя роль послушного служащего. Когда Карактак удалился в свой кабинет, Том жестом пригласил Гарри присоединиться к нему. — Как я вижу, тебе известно генеалогическое древо Блэков. Моё представление о тебе как о незаконнорожденном бастарде было недалеко от истины?

Конечно же Гарри знал семейное древо Блэков — он провёл много времени на площади Гриммо, глядя на него и проводя пальцами по выжженной дыре, где раньше было написано имя Сириуса.

— Вообще-то, мои родители были женаты. То есть, друг на друге, — коротко ответил Гарри.

— Умерли или развелись? — настаивал на более полном ответе Риддл, уловив, что Поттер употребил слово «были». Временами кажется, что Том никогда ничего не пропускает.

— Они мертвы, — ответил Гарри, и слова «из-за тебя» вертелись у него на языке. Его родителям не придётся умирать, если он перетянет Риддла на сторону добра, что даст ему шанс победить его, не допуская чьей-либо смерти.

— Как и мои, — добавил Том. Да, у них с Риддлом было кое-что общее: их родители умерли, потому что он их убил.

Колокольчик снова зазвонил, когда вошёл покупатель, и Гарри постарался держаться особняком, пока Том оживлённо разговаривал с покупателем. На самом деле, казалось, что Риддлу очень нравится наблюдать, как легко он заставляет людей — всех, кроме Гарри — чувствовать себя комфортно рядом с ним, как он очаровывает их и заставляет делать то, что он хочет, — в данном случае, покупая украшение, с которым ни он сам, ни клиент не справились бы без магии.

Рабочий день в магазинчике оказался на удивление оживлённым, и пока Том порхал от покупателя к покупателю, Гарри был занят найденными пером и пергаментом.

Двоюродная бабушка Луны в этом времени является молодой женщиной, и она, как Гарри надеялся, сможет рассказать ему побольше о родственных душах. В аннотации её книги говорилось, что все заклинания и идеи принадлежат ей, а значит, есть шанс, что она знает, как их отменить.

_Дорогая мисс Лавгуд, _— писал он.

_Недавно я наткнулся на ваше заклинание, которое обещало показать мне мою вторую половинку. Тем не менее, всё закончилось многими годами ранее, но с предполагаемой родственной душой, которая меня не интересует в романтическом плане. Что на самом деле значит понятие «предначертанные», и можно ли отменить это заклинание?_

Гарри знал, что слишком многое раскрыл этим письмом, но, судя по её книге, двоюродная бабушка Луны была столь же непредубеждённой, сколь и Луна. Он не подписался, так как точно знал, что ответ дойдёт до него, если она будет использовать ту же сову.

Гарри поднял взгляд от письма, когда колокольчик над дверью снова зазвонил, и чуть не вздрогнул, увидев крупную рыжеволосую женщину, которую он видел только в воспоминаниях, — Хэпзибу Смит.

— Том! — громко объявила она, подходя к Риддлу и обнимая его одной рукой. Тот поковылял за ней, широко улыбаясь женщине.

— Хэпзиба, какой приятный сюрприз, — произнёс Том голосом милого мальчика, навещающего свою любимую бабушку. — Пока не появились вы, этот день тянулся так медленно.

— О, Том, прекрати, — ласково сказала Хэпзиба. — Ты заставляешь старую женщину краснеть.

— Старую? Навряд ли, — усмехнулся Риддл, и мисс Смит хихикнула.

И хотя Гарри знал, что Том очаровал эту женщину только для того, чтобы потом убить её и украсть её вещи, он всё равно почувствовал странный прилив ревности. Его пальцы сжались так сильно, что перо, которое он держал в руке, сломалось.

Том и Хэпзиба посмотрели на него, и Гарри вежливо улыбнулся им, несмотря на боль в руке.

— У тебя появился помощник? — спросила Хэпзиба.

— Да, он друг одного моего знакомого, — ответил Том. — Вчера он получил тяжёлую травму головы, и я предложил присмотреть за ним.

— Ты очень добр, Том, — произнесла мисс Смит, хлопая Риддла по плечу. Поттер закатил глаза, стряхивая с ладони обломки пера. — Ну, я вернусь завтра, — продолжила Хэпзиба. — Я заскочила только поздороваться, скоро у меня встреча с сестрой. Вот, возьми это, купи себе что-нибудь после своей тяжелой работы.

И она вручила Тому мешочек с монетами, прежде чем отправиться на встречу с сестрой.

Хэпзиба явно была дурой, привлечённой улыбкой и добрыми словами, но она не заслуживала смерти. Гарри посмотрел ей в глаза и понял, что не может позволить этому случиться.

***

— Сегодня ты останешься в своей комнате, — сказал ему однажды Том. — Ко мне скоро придут друзья, и я не думаю, что они оценят твою компанию.

Это всё равно, что снова оказаться с Дурслями.

Гарри жил с Томом вот уже три дня, но он впервые сделал что-то, что указывало бы на то, что он был кем-то большим, нежели обычным молодым человеком, у которого был талант к розничной торговле и обслуживанию клиентов. Поттер подозревал, что эти его «друзья», на самом деле, были частью Вальпургиевых рыцарей — самой ранней формы Пожирателей Смерти.

— Том, я не знал, что моё присутствие оскорбительно, — прокомментировал Поттер приказ Риддла. Он часто ловил себя на том, что пытается подражать тому, как Том с ним разговаривает, но у него просто не хватало природной харизмы, чтобы сделать это.

Губы Риддла скривились, и он наклонился к лицу Поттера. Гарри ненавидел то, каким высоким был Том, ведь сам он, наконец, вытянулся до приличного роста, и про него уже можно было сказать «высокий», но Риддл всё равно был на пять или шесть дюймов выше него.

— Ты отказываешься назвать мне свою фамилию и родословную, мой милый, — промурлыкал Том, как всегда стараясь очаровать этим Гарри. — Мои друзья не особенно благосклонны к маглорождённым, и если у них появятся какие-то основания подозревать, что ты один из них…

— Я не маглорождённый, — произнёс Гарри. Однако он легко смог распознать угрозу — или, как говорил сам Риддл, простое предупреждение — когда услышал ответ. Он сомневался, что Том позволил бы его друзьям убить его — Риддл бы уже сделал это сам, если бы хотел смерти Поттера — но Гарри был уверен, что они вполне могут пытать его, пока Том будет делать вид, что он беспомощен и не может остановить их.

— Тогда назови свою фамилию, — Том настаивал, но Гарри только сжал губы и покачал головой.

Имя «Гарри» было достаточно распространённым, чтобы Том не смог ничего по нему раскопать, но называть фамилию «Поттер» было слишком рискованно. Выбирать фамилию наугад тоже бесполезно, ведь тогда Том начнёт его расспрашивать о ней, так как он, очевидно, знал, что Гарри не был частью семьи Блэк, учитывая, что у него было много друзей, которые на самом деле были.

Камин вспыхнул зелёным, и Риддл бросил на Поттера многозначительный взгляд, когда летучий порох с рёвом ожил. Из камина вышли двое парней. Один с длинными светлыми волосами и резкими чертами лица, должно быть, отец Люциуса Малфоя, и высокий мужчина с чёрными как смоль волосами и холодными серыми глазами, которые сильно напоминали Гарри глаза Сириуса.

— Абраксас, Альфард, — поприветствовал их Том, раскрывая объятия. — Это Гарри, мой гость, и сегодня он останется в своей комнате, — Абраксас и Альфард обменялись понимающими взглядами, после чего блондин очень по-драконьи ухмыльнулся. Риддл повернулся к Поттеру, положил руку ему на плечо и легонько толкнул. — Гарри, милый, иди в свою комнату.

Гарри закатил глаза, но подчинился, чувствуя на себе взгляды всех троих парней, когда возвращался в свою комнату. У него по-прежнему не было палочки, посему ему лучше держаться подальше от Тома и его друзей. Гарри ненавидел те моменты, когда у него не было под рукой его остролиста с пером феникса; он чувствовал себя таким уязвимым и открытым для нападения, и если Том и дальше собирался не спешить с возвращением Гарри его палочки, то ему придётся самому пойти за новой.

Вокруг «Боргина и Бёрка» было много магазинов, в которых Гарри мог попытаться найти работу. Таким образом он смог бы получить немного денег, чтобы купить себе новую палочку, а также дать себе возможность пoшпиoнить за Томом без его на то ведома. Хотя Риддл, вероятнее всего, догадывается о том, что Гарри знает, что он занимается тёмными искусствами. Но он ещё не вёл себя перед ними как подающий надежды Тёмный Лорд, потому Гарри и не мог остановить то, чего не видел.

Поттер слышал, как всё больше людей начало появляться в доме Риддла через камин, и звуки разговоров становились всё громче, пока внезапно не прекратились — без сомнений, Том наложил Заглушающее заклинание. Заподозрив, что бывший слизеринец ещё и дверь в комнату запер, Гарри повернул ручку и действительно не смог открыть её.

Вздохнув, он опустился на кровать и закрыл лицо руками.

«_Так надо_», — твердил он себе. Бегство к Дамблдору сделает ситуацию Гарри немного менее опасной, и он даже сможет вернуться в своё время, но тогда он упустит возможность спасти этот мир, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Поттер не хотел даже начинать думать о том, почему Риддл позволил ему жить с ним, но это дало Гарри шанс остановить Тома, прежде чем он станет Волдемортом. Он мог наблюдать за ним, останавливать его от совершения плохих поступков и даже попытаться сблизиться с ним, и завоевать его доверие. Совершив побег только потому, что он не был доволен текущей ситуацией, Гарри просто позволил бы смертельному курсу истории снова вернуться в своё русло.

А ещё и этот досадный случай с родственной душой.

И словно по сигналу за окном появилась сова с письмом, зажатым в клюве. Гарри поспешил к ней, и, прежде чем птица успела клюнуть его и привлечь внимание Тома, выхватил у неё письмо.

Ответ был написан курсивом с вензелями, и Гарри пришлось прищуриться, чтобы понять, о чём там говорится. Текст гласил:

_Как интересно! Путешественник во времени! Соулмейты невероятно редки, но моё заклинание было предназначено только для того, чтобы дать вам знать о вашей родственной душе, чей образ проявился бы как проблеск, но должна сказать, что тот факт, что оно провело вас сквозь время к вашему предначертанному, действительно можно считать судьбой! Дайте любви шанс — вы здесь не просто так!_

Гарри вздохнул, комкая бумагу.

Потому что, когда кто-то реально подтвердил, что он застрял в прошлом, было не так плохо, как если бы ему прямым текстом сказали, что он бросил вызов законам пространства и времени, чтобы быть со своей второй половинкой, а ею оказался человек, который убил его родителей и стал самым страшным Тёмным Лордом всех времён.

По общему признанию, Том Риддл был очень привлекательным мужчиной, но это не отменяло факта того, что он был социопатом, который жаждал бессмертия любой ценой, и в конечном итоге стал ещё и сумасшедшим. Однако, корень проблемы заключался в том, что Гарри жил не с кровожадным Волдемортом, а с очаровательным, харизматичным Томом, в которого было слишком легко влюбиться.

***

Проснувшись на следующее утро, Гарри сразу же заметил в комнате ещё одного человека. Он инстинктивно потянулся к палочке под подушкой, но, конечно же, её там не оказалось.

— Почему ты так боишься? — раздался голос Тома, и Гарри повернул голову, чтобы увидеть, как тот сел в кресло в углу комнаты. — Что, по-твоему, могло здесь с тобой произойти, с чем тебе пришлось бы сражаться, даже не подумав?

— Ты, — честно ответил Гарри. Глаза Тома сверкнули, и он хитро улыбнулся.

— Ты всё ещё не доверяешь мне, — произнёс Риддл.

— А ты мне? — возразил Поттер. — Ты обещал, что вернёшь мне палочку, когда это случится.

— И сколько же правды ты вкладываешь в свои обещания, м? — Том поднялся со стула, двумя большими шагами пересёк комнату и присел на край кровати. Он наклонился вперёд, опираясь на руку, которая оказалась всего в нескольких дюймах от руки Гарри. — Если у тебя хватает ума, то не так уж много.

— Я стараюсь видеть хорошее в людях, — сказал Поттер, внезапно осознав, что наблюдает, как двигается кадык Риддла, когда тот сглатывает, и как голубые искорки появляются в его мутно-зелёных глазах.

— Во всех, кроме меня, — опять же, это был не вопрос.

Как Гарри мог видеть хорошее в Томе, когда он знал, кем тот станет?

— Дай мне повод увидеть, — произнёс Гарри, даже не уверенный в том, существует ли вообще эта сторона в Томе.

Риддл ответил не сразу, позволив себе окинуть взглядом тело Поттера.

— Если ты хочешь увидеть, тебе придётся хорошенько присмотреться, — Гарри поспешно отдёрнул руку; их разговор стал слишком кокетливым.

— Я хочу найти работу, — объявил он, поспешно меняя тему. — Я собираюсь походить по Лютному, посмотреть, что можно найти.

Первая остановка Гарри была у «Лавки Коффина». Она находилась прямо напротив «Боргина и Бёрка», и Гарри был рад обнаружить, что изнутри он мог разглядеть внутреннее убранство другого магазина, даже если оно было несколько скрыто витринами.

В «Лавке Коффина» продавались предметы, которые в основном нужны были для некромантии, и инструменты для контакта с мёртвыми. Гарри прекрасно знал, что никакая некромантия не сможет воскресить мёртвых такими, какими они были когда-то — хотя инфери были доказательством того, что это возможно в некоторой степени — но в целом, магия, что нужна была для работы с усопшими, была одной из самых тёмных.

Кто-то прочистил горло, стоя позади Гарри.

— Я могу вам чем-то помочь? — Гарри обернулся и оказался лицом к лицу с человеком, который с таким же успехом мог бы быть скелетом. Костлявый, с впалыми скулами и редеющими волосами он был выше даже Тома. Он не казался слишком старым, возможно, ему было под сорок, но его одежда была даже старомоднее, чем одежда тысяча девятьсот сороковых годов, больше смахивая на викторианскую. — Простите мне мою внешность, — произнёс мужчина, приоткрыв рот и обнажив два клыка. — Я давно не пил, — вампир, работающий в магазине, посвящённом магии смерти, действительно имел место быть, но Гарри так до конца и не понял, что он почувствовал, лицом к лицу столкнувшись с голодным вампиром. — Не волнуйтесь, — продолжил мужчина, явно чувствуя беспокойство Гарри. — Было бы стыдно убить такого красивого парня, а, поверьте, если бы я начал, то уже не смог бы остановиться. Меня зовут Серафино Искандер, — он протянул костлявую руку, и Гарри колебался лишь долю секунды, прежде чем пожать её. — Храбрый мальчик, — промурлыкал Серафино, отпуская руку Гарри и проводя пальцами по его лбу. — Какой интригующий шрам; ты был отмечен Смертью.

— Я пережил смерть, — отозвался Гарри. — Я бы хотел здесь работать.

Искандер отдёрнул руку и пристально посмотрел Поттеру в глаза.

— Молодые люди не приходят в такой магазин и не просят работу у вампиров, — заявил Серафино, проводя ногтем по губам и слизывая кровь, которая потекла из пореза. — Каковы твои мотивы?

— Ничего такого, что могло бы как-то неправильно сказаться на вас, — ответил Гарри, зная, что просто притворяясь отважным выпускником, отчаянно нуждающимся в работе, он никого не обманет. — У меня есть опыт работы с такого рода магией; я сталкивался с инфери и крестражами, и я знаю, что Дары на самом деле существуют. Я видел Завесу смерти и слышал голоса из-за неё.

— Такие разговоры отправят тебя в сумасшедший дом, дитя, — протянул Серафино, но на его лице была улыбка. — Как тебе повезло, что я настолько же безумен, чтобы поверить в это. Если я собираюсь дать тебе работу, то хочу знать твоё имя.

— Гарри, — представился он.

Серафино пошёл в кабинет за бумагами, и Гарри случайно взглянул на «Боргина и Бёрка». Том находился с клиентом, но вот он поднял взгляд и встретился им с Гарри; Поттер смог ощутить напряжённость даже с другой стороны улицы.

— Он странный мальчик, — произнёс Серафино. Гарри даже не услышал, как он вернулся. — Ты можешь знать, что такое смерть, но это не значит, что ты познал зло.

— О, не волнуйтесь, — сказал Гарри. — Познал и уже очень давно.

***

— Ты не показался мне некромантом, — заметил Том, когда они вернулись домой.

Риддл настоял на том, чтобы они вместе ходили на работу и обратно, хотя до сих пор он не проронил ни слова.

— Но ведь никто на самом деле не некромант, не так ли? — поправил Гарри. — Воскресить мёртвых невозможно. Всё, что ты можешь сделать, это вернуть работоспособность их телам. Даже Воскрешающий камень не сможет вернуть душу из мёртвых.

— Ты веришь в Дары Смерти? — спросил Том, толкая Гарри на диван, прежде чем сесть рядом с ним.

В последнее время Риддл, казалось, стал более близок к Поттеру в физическом плане, используя любой повод, чтобы прикоснуться к нему.

— Мы живём в мире магии, которая некоторым покажется чем-то безумным, так почему мы должны позволять каким-то рамкам ограничивать то, во что мы верим, — ответил Гарри, внутренне поморщившись, когда понял, что только что озвучил образ мышления Луны.

— Рамки ограничивают тебя, только если ты им это позволяешь, мой милый, — промурлыкал Том, наклоняясь ближе к Гарри, пока между ними не осталось пространства. Поттер сглотнул, неожиданно почувствовав исходящее от Риддла тепло. Хотя, почему неожиданно? Том всё ещё был человеком, и хоть его душа и раскололась, существовала большая вероятность того, что не безвозвратно. — Ты должен быть осторожен с владельцем той лавки, — настаивал он. — Вампирам нельзя доверять.

— Милый, неужели ты будешь скучать по мне, если он убьёт меня? — Гарри поднял бровь, лениво проводя пальцами по своей шее. Том проследил за его движением и жадно облизал губы.

— Было бы напрасной тратой времени встретить свою смерть от рук такого существа, — ответил Том, и Гарри замер, когда пальцы Риддла скользнули по его лицу. — Я видел, что его заинтриговал твой шрам. От какого он проклятия? — Гарри судорожно вдохнул от шока, когда пальцы Тома провели по отметине на его лбу, и волна тёплого удовольствия прокатилась по его телу в ответ. Он ожидал, что шрам будет гореть и жалить, как это было, когда Волдеморт коснулся его, но вместо этого Гарри почувствовал, что каждый нерв в нём реагировал желанием. Даже Том поспешно убрал руку, глядя на свои пальцы хмурым взглядом. — Любопытно, — пробормотал он себе под нос. Когда он снова поднёс руку к шраму Гарри, то не коснулся его, а остановился у самой кожи. — Его форма похожа на движение палочки, необходимое для смертельного проклятия.

Гарри надеялся, что Том не заметил его резкого вздоха.

— Никто не может его пережить, и всё же я здесь.

— Никто не должен был прорваться сквозь мои чары, и всё же ты здесь, — заметил Том, глядя на Гарри широко раскрытыми немигающими глазами. — Границы магии могут быть нарушены только теми, кто этого достоин.

— А границы смерти? — спросил Гарри, понимая, что заходит слишком далеко.

Риддл молчал, и Поттеру пришлось отвести взгляд от пристального взгляда напротив.

— Есть способы победить смерть, — заявил Том. — Но только те, кто готов разрушить жизнь, смогут это сделать.

— Как? — настаивал Гарри, понимая, что всё же зашёл слишком далеко, когда Том резко встал.

— Твой разум не смог бы справиться с такой жестокостью, — прошипел Риддл, и его глаза на мгновение вспыхнули красным. — Но, как ты и сказал, ты стараешься видеть хорошее в каждом, так что, возможно, никто на самом деле и не способен на это. То есть, если ты действительно веришь, что в каждом есть добро.

— Я верю, что у каждого есть потенциал найти в себе что-то хорошее, — твёрдо поправил его Гарри, тоже вставая. В конце концов, он даже Волдеморту предложил шанс испытать раскаяние, и если он ему мог дать такую возможность, то сможет дать её и Тому.

— Хорошее трудно поддаётся определению, — сказал Риддл, наклонив голову. — Некоторые совершают поступки, которые считают добром, а другие люди — злом. Жизнь — это не то, что можно разделить на хорошее и плохое.

— Есть только слабые и сильные, — закончил за него Поттер, перефразируя некоторые из слов, которые Волдеморт когда-то говорил ему.

— Действительно, — кивнул Том. — А я, мой милый Гарри, намерен стать сильным.

***

Каким-то образом Гарри с головой окунулся в лёгкую рутину.

Он просыпался по утрам, обычно под чутким надзором Тома, и хотя ему всё ещё было немного не по себе, он более или менее привык к этому. Они вместе шли на работу, лениво переговариваясь по дороге. Том ничего не упускал из виду с той ночи, когда почти потерял самообладание, и легко менял тему разговора всякий раз, когда Гарри пытался докопаться до сути.

Иногда к Риддлу приходили друзья, и тогда Поттер запирался в своей комнате, не слыша, что происходит. Но они никогда не трогали его, так что он просто делал вид, что их там нет.

Серафино, между тем, практически стал другим человеком, найдя способ утолить жажду. Гарри не хотел знать как, но Серафино больше не был похож на скелета, и теперь его бледная кожа и серебристые глаза, казалось, светились.

Поттер не понимал, почему этот вампир нанял его, потому что большинство Гарриных рабочих дней состояло из простого сидения и изучения прилавков или предупреждения случайных клиентов о том, что лавка не несёт ответственности в случае одержимости демонами или смерти. Поттер решил, что Искандеру просто нравится его компания.

И так как у Гарри было мало дел, он часто смотрел через улицу на «Боргина и Бёрка», наблюдая, как Том невероятно хорошо играет роль продавца. Хэпзиба Смит приходила в этот магазинчик чуть ли не каждый день, обычно с подарком для Тома. Она, казалось, была очень увлечена им, что в конечном итоге приведёт к её смерти, если Гарри не сможет её спасти.

Риддл не знал, что Поттер купил себе волшебную палочку на свою первую зарплату. Она была не так хороша, как его первая, но она исправно делала свою работу и заставляла Гарри чувствовать себя намного безопаснее и подготовленнее. Поэтому, увидев однажды вечером, как Хэпзиба уходит от «Боргина и Бёрка», нагруженная сумками, Гарри крикнул Серафино, что у него обеденный перерыв, и поспешил за ней.

Хорошо нацеленное заклинание разорвало одну из сумок, вывалив на землю всё её содержимое.

— О! — воскликнул Гарри, спеша к ней под видом помощи. — Давайте я вам помогу.

Он взмахнул палочкой, медленно поднимая разбросанные вещи в воздух и укладывая их в один из взятых с собой мешков.

— Ты, — произнесла Хэпзиба. — Ты друг Тома, не так ли?

— Да, — кивнул Гарри. — Вообще-то, я надеялся встретиться с вами. Мне нужно кое-что рассказать вам о Томе.

— Зачем? — резко спросила Хэпзиба. — С ним всё в порядке? У него какие-то неприятности?

— Вроде того, — ответил Гарри. — Слушайте, мы можем поговорить наедине?

Хэпзиба покачала головой.

— Ты можешь сказать мне, что случилось с Томом, прямо сейчас, или я уйду.

Гарри замолчал, не зная, как сказать Хэпзибе, чтобы она была более осмотрительнее, не выставляя себя при этом параноиком или сумасшедшим. Он хотел не пугать её, а чтобы она поняла, что Риддл не тот, кем кажется.

— Том, — начал Гарри, нахмурившись, думая, как закончить предложение. — Том, ну, когда узнал о ваших артефактах... Бёрку нравится заключать хорошие сделки, и он знает истинную ценность ваших вещей, поэтому он сказал Тому попытаться очаровать вас, чтобы вы продали их намного дешевле, чем могли бы.

Хэпзиба во все глаза уставилась на него, и Гарри вспомнил, что долю секунды она всё же видела алчный огонёк в глазах Риддла и потому засомневалась. Но потом она нахмурилась и сильно шлёпнула Поттера по руке.

— Лжец! — прошипела она и понизила голос, когда несколько человек посмотрели в их сторону. — Том добрый, внимательный молодой человек. Этот бедный мальчик — сирота, и он сказал мне, что я похожа на бабушку, которую он всегда хотел. Как ты смеешь говорить о нём такие гадости!

— Хэпзиба, — попытался Гарри, но женщина с рычанием оборвала его.

— Для вас мисс Смит!

— Хэпзиба? — раздался голос Тома, и Гарри захотелось тут же исчезнуть. — Всё в порядке?

— Нет, — горячо ответила она. — Этот парень пытается тебя оболгать!

— Вовсе нет, — запротестовал Гарри, вздрогнув, когда Хэпзиба вновь хлопнула его по руке.

— Лжец! — снова зашипела она. — Он сказал, что ты мошенник и манипулируешь мной.

— Хэпзиба, — мягко произнёс Том. — Я не манипулирую тобой, ты же знаешь. Но, как я уже говорил, Гарри получил травму головы и временами впадает в забытье. Он не имел в виду ничего плохого.

Риддл бросил на Поттера острый взгляд поверх головы мисс Смит, когда она повернулась, чтобы мягко похлопать его по плечу.

— Как хорошо, что ты заботишься о таком мальчике, — сказала она. — Если бы он оказался у меня, его бы заперли в психушке.

— Просто нужно немного терпения, — ответил Том, отходя от Хэпзибы и становясь рядом с Гарри. Он обнял его за плечи, слишком сильно, чтобы это было простым дружеским жестом. — Увидимся завтра, Хэпзиба, — сказав это, он повёл Гарри по одной из боковых улиц, уводя их в сторону от главной дороги, пока Поттер, наконец, не сумел оттолкнуть Риддла.

— Давай не будем играть в игры, Том, — яростно заговорил Гарри. — Мы оба знаем, что ты нехороший человек, и Хэпзиба заслуживает знать, что ты не принимаешь близко к сердцу её интересы.

— А что, если я не соглашусь? — возразил Риддл, подходя ближе, пока Поттер не оказался зажат между ним и стеной какого-то здания. — Я делаю счастливой одинокую старушку, а взамен получаю то, что хочу. Почему Хэпзиба так важна для тебя?

Конечно, если Том не убьёт <i>её</i>, то легко найдёт другого покупателя с драгоценными реликвиями, но судьба решила остановиться именно на этой женщине. Хотя Гарри уже смирился с тем, что он пытается спасти не только Хэпзибу, но и самого Тома.

Он уже создал два крестража, но всё ещё остаётся относительно вменяемым человеком. Но после убийства мисс Смит, как было известно Гарри, он исчез и путешествовал по миру, погружаясь всё глубже в тёмные искусства, пока не вернулся на грани превращения в монстра. Хэпзиба была тем катализатором, который превратил Тома в Волдеморта.

Гарри понял, что вполне может принять Тома как свою родственную душу. Тома Риддла, а не Тёмного Лорда. И вместе с этим он также понял, что ему не обязательно побеждать именно Тома, а лишь тот путь, который приведёт его к тому, что он станет Волдемортом.

— Хэпзиба для меня не имеет значения, — произнёс Гарри, потому что ему больше нечего было сказать, ведь он не мог раскрыть Тому правду.

Риддл потянул руку к груди Поттера, растопырив пальцы. Рука Тома была тёплой и тяжёлой, как-то даже успокаивающей, но жаждущей большего. Гарри хотел большего; он желал его тепла и его прикосновений также сильно, как хотел, чтобы Том остался Томом.

— Ты очень странный, Гарри, — мягко произнёс Риддл, хотя в его глазах горел огонь. — Ты приводишь меня в бешенство, но и заинтриговываешь. Ты глуп и наивен, но почему-то кажешься более осведомлённым, чем кто-либо. Ты знаешь меня, в то время как я так мало знаю о тебе. Ты как головоломка, мой милый, а я всегда был чертовски хорош, когда дело доходило до их решения.

— Тогда дай мне знать, когда её разгадаешь, — выдохнул Гарри. — Я сам ещё не разобрался.

***

Гарри сидел посреди гостиной в доме Тома, его пальцы зависли над толстой доской, покрытой различными руническими знаками. Она выглядела как волшебная версия спиритической доски, только на ней не было букв.

Но вместо того, чтобы связываться с царством мёртвых, что вполне могло позволить опасным духам пробраться в мир живых, это подобие спиритической доски просто давало находящимся рядом духам достаточно силы, чтобы показать себя в течение короткого периода времени. Это невероятно тёмная магия, как сказал Серафино, но она позволяла людям контактировать с любыми духами, которые находились вокруг них, но были недоступны для людского взора.

Доски продавались за цены музейных экспонатов, но только потому, что их использование было незаконным, но Серафино поклялся, что министерство не сможет отследить использование конкретно этой. Он особенно подчеркнул этот факт, спросив Гарри, будет ли он использовать её. Искандер наверняка что-то заподозрил, хотя и утверждал, что просто хотел, чтобы Поттер испытал её и понял, на что это похоже. Хотя Гарри так и не увидел никаких скрытых мотивов.

Выполняя указания Серафино, он провёл пальцами по рунам в определённом порядке, прежде чем постучать палочкой по середине доски.

Сначала ему казалось, что ничего не происходит, но потом он почувствовал, что в комнате стало значительно холоднее. Гарри огляделся, но ничего не увидел и медленно поднялся на ноги.

Встав, он увидел своё отражение в большом зеркале, которое Том прикрепил на стене. Гарри был не один.

Он быстро обернулся, держа палочку наготове, но девушка даже не дрогнула. Вместо этого она грустно улыбнулась ему, её лицо время от времени мерцало.

— Ты не можешь причинить мне больше вреда, чем уже причинили они, — сказала она, её голос был каким-то далёким, но странным образом достиг самой сути Гарри.

— Так больно, — произнёс новый голос, и Гарри обернулся, чтобы увидеть старика, схватившегося за голову. — Что я сделал им, чтобы заслужить такое?

— Грязь. Грязь. Вот как они называли меня, — раздался голос ещё одного нового духа.

— Они хотели увидеть мою грязную кровь, — прошипел другой дух, который был весь в крови. — Грязь, говорили они. Недостойный.

Гарри не знал, куда смотреть, так как в комнате появлялось всё больше и больше духов. Там были мужчины и женщины, старики и молодые, но все они выглядели грустными, и никто из них не задерживался надолго, так особо ничего и не сказав. Однако все они говорили об одном и том же, ссылаясь на боль и страх. Только вот никто из духов не говорил «он», всегда «они».

Гарри не был идиотом и прекрасно понимал, что когда к Тому приходили его друзья, то они не сидели сложа руки, болтая и играя в настольные игры, и попивая вино. Гарри знал, что, на самом деле, они были не какими-то там друзьями, а одними из Вальпургиевых рыцарей, и он также знал, что они убивали людей.

Просто при виде всех этих жертв — а их было так много — сердце Гарри сжалось от страха. Что, если Тома уже не спасти? Потому что знать — это одно, а видеть — совсем другое. Все эти люди погибли из-за Тома и его «благого дела», но почему-то Гарри всё ещё хотел его спасти.

В некотором смысле это делало его хуже Тома.

Доска начала дрожать, а руны вспыхивать спорадическими узорами. Воздух был густым и тяжёлым от давления магии, и тьма стала проникать Гарри под кожу, тем самым заставляя его чувствовать себя живым. Хотя он и раньше использовал тёмную магию, ничего подобного с ним не происходило. Ближе всего к данному его состоянию было ощущение, когда он наложил проклятие Круциатуса на Амикуса Кэрроу.

Магия внезапно вспыхнула, и Гарри понял, что Том пришёл домой.

— Что ты делаешь? — резко спросил Риддл, и когда Поттер повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, то увидел, что Том был окружен духами людей, которые умирали у него на глазах.

Том, как понял Гарри, не мог их видеть, но он явно чувствовал тёмную магию в воздухе. Его глаза были широко раскрыты, в них горел красный огонёк, и Риддл смотрел на парня голодным взглядом.

Гарри знал, что, по-хорошему, ему надо бы накричать на Тома, припоминая ему все его убийства и чудовищные поступки. Он должен проклясть Тома и уйти, пойти самым простым путём, найдя Дамблдора и попросив его о помощи, и забыть о работе под прикрытием — такому монстру как Том Риддл уже ничем не поможешь.

Но увидев его, потерянного во тьме и преследуемого мертвецами, Гарри понял, что ни за что его не оставит. Сделав это сейчас, он не остановит убийства, а только заставит Тома потерять ещё больше человечности. Том — его родственная душа, независимо от того, был он убийцей или нет. Гарри хотел отыскать своего соулмейта, поэтому, найдя его, он должен был хотя бы попытаться помочь ему.

Том внезапно оказался перед ним, и духи окружили их обоих. Пальцы Риддла потянулись к подбородку Поттера, приподнимая его голову и заставляя Гарри смотреть тому в глаза. Даже имея красный отблеск, они всё ещё принадлежали человеку.

— Хватит, — выдохнул Гарри, протягивая руки к лицу Тома. — Я не должен хотеть тебя, но хочу. Ты не хороший человек, ты плохой и полон греха.

Губы Риддла скривились, и он опустил голову, пока она не оказалась всего в нескольких дюймах от поттеровского лица.

Магия в комнате ещё сильнее потяжелела, пульсируя и покалывая кожу.

— Не сопротивляйся, — пробормотал Том, положив руки ему на талию, заставляя Гарри приподняться на цыпочки. — Греши со мной. Будь моим грехом.

А потом губы Тома оказались на губах Гарри, и мир взорвался тысячами фейерверков, оставив Поттеру только Риддла и ничего более. Духи исчезли, когда Том притянул Гарри ближе, крепко прижимая их тела друг к другу.

Гарри каждым своим дюймом ощущал, как по нему пробегает электрический ток, заставляя его ощущать своё тело лучше, чем когда-либо прежде. Ему было тепло, он чувствовал себя таким живым, таким цельным, найдя в себе за этими ощущениями ноющую боль по всему телу, отчаяние и жажду большего.

Том прикусил нижнюю губу Гарри и оттянул её, прежде чем отстраниться. Поттер закрыл глаза и прижался лбом к груди Риддла, который крепко его держал.

В голове Гарри было слишком много мыслей; все они спутались. Границы между правильным и неправильным были размыты, но ничто из этого не имело значения, пока Том держал его, и на этот раз Гарри решил отдохнуть и забыть обо всём остальном мире.

Хотя бы на мгновение.

***

Гарри вздохнул, положив щёку на стойку у кассы, наблюдая за Томом через окно.

У него всю ночь гудела голова. Том ушёл от него вскоре после их поцелуя, сказав, что ему нужно подумать, и с тех пор Гарри застрял в круговороте эмоций. Он просто не мог решить, правильно он поступает или нет, и существует ли вообще этот правильный выбор.

— Вы верите в родственные души? — спросил Гарри Серафино, возвращаясь в магазин после выполненного поручения.

— Я думаю, что они редки, — ответил Искандер, склонив голову и поглядев на Поттера. — Я верю, что они существуют, но считаю, что они созданы такими, а не рождены. То, что определённым образом связывает двух людей, может запутать душу и сделать её частью лишь одной половины, а не единого целого.

Покушение на убийство и случайное создание крестража и вправду можно было считать той самой сбивающей с толку связью.

— Что бы вы сделали, если бы у вас была родственная душа? — спросил Гарри, бросив ещё один взгляд на Тома, который всё ещё разговаривал с Хэпзибой. — Если бы вы только и делали, что ненавидели этого человека, а потом он умер бы. А затем вы попали бы в то время, когда он ещё был жив. Вы перестанете ненавидеть его только потому, что он является вашей второй половинкой?

— Мальчика-загадку нелегко ненавидеть, даже несмотря на его злобность, — промурлыкал Серафино, и Гарри в шоке вскинул голову.

— Что? Я не говорил, что…

— Ты задал мне очень конкретный вопрос, Гарри, — прервал его Серафино, смотря на него с весёлой улыбкой. — Я сам не из этого времени; умер в тысяча семьсот девяносто втором году и очень хорошо научился подражать речи и поведению, независимо от текущего периода времени. Таким образом, я могу распознать, когда кто-то другой не следует этим шаблонам. Кроме того, ты слишком много смотришь на Риддла, чтобы это было чем-то невинным, — Гарри почувствовал, как вспыхнули его щёки; он и не предполагал, насколько это было очевидно. Серафино, вероятно, знал всё это о Гарри с самого начала, поэтому отрицать что-то не было смысла. — Я понимаю твои опасения, — продолжал Искандер. — Мы оба знаем, что он злоупотребляет способностью создавать крестражи.

— Откуда вы об этом знаете? — спросил Гарри, удивлённый тем, как много Серафино на самом деле знает.

— Точно так же я могу сказать, оборотень передо мной или вейла — его запах не совсем человеческий. Он слабый и увядающий, но без горького привкуса, который был бы у любого другого волшебного существа, — Серафино замолчал и повернулся к Тому. — Как он умер, если у него были крестражи?

— Я уничтожил их, — тихо ответил Гарри. — А потом я стал Повелителем Смерти; когда он попытался убить меня, его проклятие обернулось против него самого. В тот момент он не был Томом, его звали «Волдеморт». У него было семь крестражей, и в нём мало чего осталось человеческого. Он выглядел и вёл себя как монстр, он был полным психом и был ответственен за столько смертей и разрушений.

— Это он оставил тебе шрам от проклятия? — спросил Серафино.

Гарри кивнул.

— В первый раз, когда он попытался убить меня, я был ещё ребёнком. Моя мать пожертвовала собой, что дало мне защиту, поэтому его проклятие обернулось против него, но его крестражи позволили ему уцепиться за жизнь. Но поскольку его душа была очень слаба, часть её вцепилась в меня в отчаянии. Позже он попытался убить меня снова, что и разрушило крестраж во мне.

Глаза Серафино расширились.

— Живой крестраж? Я никогда не слышал, чтобы такое происходило; неудивительно, что он твоя родственная душа — вы буквально были связаны друг с другом.

— Но вы понимаете, почему это плохо? — спросил Гарри. — Том скоро убьёт эту женщину и сделает ещё два крестража, прежде чем исчезнуть на годы, пока не вернётся, полностью погружённый в тёмные искусства и одержимый идеей стать бессмертным. Я знаю, что он и так уже убийца, но он всё ещё более или менее похож на человека. Я просто не знаю, что мне делать, — Гарри снова посмотрел на Тома и Хэпзибу, которые всё ещё оживлённо болтали. — Я хотел спасти её, или так я думал, — продолжил Гарри. — Но затем я понял, что хочу спасти именно Тома. Я сказал ему, что стараюсь видеть хорошее в каждом, но я так и не смог увидеть этого в нём. Он убийца, и я не знаю, есть ли в нём что-то, что ещё можно спасти — не знаю, стоит ли пытаться. Но в то же время, я не могу заставить себя отвернуться от него. Кроме того, он никогда не обижал меня и не поднимал на меня палочку, а я знаю, что временами я его злил, но он никогда не был жесток со мной.

Было приятно сбросить с себя этот груз. И независимо от того, мог ли Серафино посоветовать ему, что делать, теперь Гаррины мысли, по крайней мере, немного прояснились.

— Ну, — медленно произнёс Серафино, — не обязательно любить свою вторую половинку, чтобы принять вашу связь. Да и ты говоришь, что пересёк границу времени, чтобы быть с ним, а раз так, то подумай — зачем тебе доводить до того, что он станет совершенно неуправляемым? Может быть, тебе суждено спасти его.

— Я даже не знаю, смогу ли! — закричал Гарри, прижимая руки ко лбу. — Что, если он убьёт Хэпзибу, не важно, что я сделаю.

— Тогда будь с ним потом, — предложил Серафино сильным и властным тоном. — Ты не думаешь, что в Риддле есть что-то хорошее? Наверное, ты прав. Но ты хороший, и ты его родственная душа. Пожалуй, хорошее на самом деле есть, но не в нём самом, а в тебе. Вместе вы составляете единое целое, и, может быть, просто быть с ним рядом будет достаточно, чтобы спасти его.

Просто быть с Томом, вместо того, чтобы активно пытаться остановить его убийства, казалось трудным, но опять же, может быть, это было просто частью геройской натуры Гарри. Если это спасёт множество людей в долгосрочной перспективе, то ожидание стоило того.

— У вас есть родственная душа? — Гарри не смог удержаться от вопроса. — Просто вы, кажется, много об этом знаете.

— Да, — печально ответил Серафино, и Гарри тут же пожалел об этом. — Она поддерживала меня даже после того, как я стал вампиром… Я убил её по ошибке, когда она пыталась помешать мне осушить ребёнка. С тех пор я никого ещё не убил.

— Простите, — выдохнул Поттер, обойдя стойку и положив руку на плечо Искандера.

— Она спасла меня от превращения в монстра, несмотря на то, что я был создан, чтобы убивать, — сказал Серафино, грустно улыбаясь Гарри. — Я верю, что у твоего мальчика-загадки есть надежда.

***

— Куда ты идёшь? — спрашивал Гарри, широко раскрытыми глазами наблюдая, как Том натягивает длинное пальто поверх строгого костюма. Одежда выглядела пугающе знакомой, и у Гарри возникло неприятное чувство, что он точно знает, какая небезызвестная в будущем организация возьмёт её за основу.

— Навестить друга, — просто ответил Том. — Не волнуйся, милый, я ненадолго.

Гарри будет волноваться сколько, сколько захочет. Это был — вполне возможно — тот самый день, которого он так боялся, и Поттер внезапно осознал, насколько не готов к этому.

— Тебе обязательно идти? — Гарри попытался дотронуться до запястья Тома. — Я надеялся, что мы сможем провести ночь вместе.

— Это по работе, Гарри, — протянул Том. — Но не стесняйся; я буду только рад, если ты будешь ждать моего возвращения.

— Да, да, — с горечью пробормотал Гарри. — Знаешь, я уверен, что некоторые из твоих клиентов лгут о своих ценных вещах. Как по мне, чем выше цену они называют, тем меньше это стоит на самом деле. Так что смотри, во что веришь.

— Я хорошо знаю свою работу, — возразил Том, подняв бровь. — И я отличу подлинник от подделки. Не забивай этим свою хорошенькую головку, мой милый, — какой он у нас снисходительный, поганец. — Кроме того, — продолжил Том, — леди, которую я собираюсь навестить, абсолютно точно заслуживает доверия, а те вещи, которые она мне показала, безошибочно являются оригиналами.

Гарри замер, глядя на Тома широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Она уже показала их тебе? — слабым голосом спросил он, с ужасом осознав, что опоздал.

Том вопросительно посмотрел на Гарри.

— Совершенно верно. А теперь, прошу меня извинить.

Гарри закричал:

— Стой! — но Том дезаппарировал, даже не взглянув на него. Следующие два часа тянулись для Гарри ужасно медленно. Он несколько раз пытался позвать Хэпзибу по камину, но каждый раз в ответ слышал лишь тишину. Гарри на мгновение задумался о том, чтобы позвонить властям, но, даже если они поверят его заявлению, несмотря на отсутствие доказательств, Том легко сможет сбежать от них. А если он сбежит, то Поттер понятия не будет иметь о том, где он, а Риддл тем временем просто убьёт кого-нибудь другого, чтобы создать свой следующий крестраж. Стало ясно — несмотря ни на что, кто-то должен был умереть, и смерть Хэпзибы, по крайней мере, дала бы Гарри шанс спасти больше людей в будущем. Поттер был так погружён в свои мысли, что даже не заметил возвращения Риддла, пока тот не очутился прямо перед ним. Лицо его было залито кровью, большая часть которой собралась вокруг рта, но сам он, похоже, не пострадал. — Ох, Том, — выдохнул Гарри. — Что же ты наделал..? — тот молча сел рядом с ним и уставился на стену. Красный блеск в его глазах был ярче, чем когда-либо, и даже его лицо выглядело более напряжённым, чем обычно. Гарри встал и пошёл в ванную, чтобы намочить кусочек ткани. Вернувшись, он опустился на колени перед Томом и вытер ему лицо мокрой тряпкой. Кровь никак не хотела оттираться, ведь её слой был толще, чем Гарри ожидал. Риддл даже не вздрогнул, когда Поттер слишком сильно потёр его лицо, но даже после усиленных попыток Гарри, следы крови всё ещё оставались на его губах и щеках. Тогда он обхватил лицо Тома красными от крови руками. Тот смотрел сквозь него, даже не шелохнувшись, когда Гарри нежно прижался губами к его губам. — Ты не можешь создавать ещё больше, — прошептал он, тишина внезапно стала гнетущей, но слишком хрупкой для любого звука. — Посмотри, что с тобой стало. Как ты думаешь, сколько ещё выдержит твоя душа?

Глаза Тома потемнели, и его рука метнулась вверх, чтобы схватить Гарри за рубашку, притягивая за неё его к себе.

— Чем больше я их создаю, тем сильнее становлюсь, — прошипел Риддл, прижимаясь лбом к Поттеру слишком нежным для данной ситуации жестом.

— Ты не сможешь обмануть смерть, — выдохнул Гарри, закрывая глаза. — Разве ты не слышал сказку о трёх братьях? Ты можешь думать, что обманул её, но она найдёт способ.

Том не ответил, но поднялся на ноги и потянул Гарри за собой.

— Я отправляюсь на Крит, — произнёс он через минуту. — Ты со мной?

Поттер кивнул, даже не задумываясь над сутью вопроса, и Риддл тут же схватил его за руку. Аппарация, через которую Том провёл их, казалось, длилась гораздо дольше, чем Гарри привык, и когда они прибыли на какой-то остров, ему потребовалось время, чтобы мир перестал вращаться.

Гарри огляделся, когда смог это сделать, и увидел сверкающие голубые воды с одной стороны и большие, неровные горы с другой.

— Где мы? — спросил он, повернувшись к Тому и увидев направленную на него палочку. — Том?

В глазах Риддла плескалось безумие, а кончик палочки светился красным огоньком.

— Откуда ты всё обо мне знаешь? — спросил Том. — Ты появляешься в моей жизни, зная все мои прошлые поступки, что я сделал и что планирую сделать. Ты не сделал ни шагу, чтобы выдать меня, но моя жестокость к другим причиняет тебе боль. Ты что, мой ангел-хранитель или просто какой-то сумасшедший?

— Я склонен согласиться с последним, — признался Поттер со вздохом, пожимая плечами. Однако Том попросил его сказать правду, значит Гарри скажет. В пределах разумного, конечно. Он не был уверен в том, как Риддл отреагирует на ситуацию с его родственной душой. — Я из другого времени, — произнёс Гарри, внимательно наблюдая за Томом, но не видя у того никакой реакции. — Я из тех времён, когда ты создал семь крестражей и потерял всякую человечность и рассудок. Ты стал психопатом, одержимым и невменяемым. Твои поиски бессмертия стали твоим падением, потому что твои крестражи были уничтожены, а твоя попытка убить самую большую для тебя угрозу обернулась против тебя и тебя же и уничтожила. Ты умер молодым, Том — чуть старше семидесяти, — пытаясь стать невосприимчивым к смерти, которая, в конечном итоге, забрала тебя в возрасте, который даже большинство маглов переживали в прошлом.

— И ты вернулся, чтобы остановить меня, прежде чем всё начнётся, — предположил Риддл, но Поттер покачал головой.

— Я подумывал пойти к Дамблдору, — признался Гарри, — но понял, даже вместе с ним я не смог бы остановить тебя до того, как ты стал бы монстром… Я не хочу, чтобы ты когда-нибудь стал таким, Том.

Риддл фыркнул, опуская палочку.

— Ты дурак, Гарри. Твои эмоции уничтожат тебя. Они обманули тебя, заставив думать, что я могу быть хорошим, но мы оба знаем, что во мне ничего такого нет.

— _Я_ — то хорошее, что есть в тебе, — сказал Гарри, повторяя слова Серафино. — Я могу уравновесить тебя.

Том мрачно усмехнулся, держа Гарри за подбородок.

— Твоя преданность глупа, но достойна восхищения, мой милый. А позволишь ли ты мне доказать свою?

Гарри слабо кивнул, когда Том наклонился вперёд, чтобы поцеловать его. Он позволил Риддлу взять себя на руки, когда тот снял с них одежду и опустил их на камни.

Потом были поцелуи и прикосновения, и когда Том, наконец, оказался внутри, Гарри почувствовал, будто к нему вернулась та его частичка, о которой он даже не подозревал. Удовольствие было почти невыносимым, от чего Гарри был сильно ошеломлён и немного потерян в странном покалывании и жаре.

Гарри принадлежал Тому, а Том — ему.

***

Поттер проснулся на следующее утро, полностью окоченевший.

Его голова покоилась на груди Риддла, и он слышал и чувствовал его ровное сердцебиение, и, снова закрыв глаза, начал прислушиваться к нему.

Вчера всё прошло совсем не так, как представлял себе Гарри. Ему не удалось спасти Хэпзибу, но зато Том пригласил его поехать с ним. В прошлом, без Гарри, он путешествовал один, и некому было отгородить его от тьмы. Может быть, Гарри и не суждено было спасти Хэпзибу, но он мог спасти Тома, указав ему на ошибку, которую он совершил, убив её. Хэпзибе было суждено стать пешкой в любом из исходов, а раз так, то кем она была для Гарри? <i>Том</i> был единственным, кто имел значение.

А секс… Ну, это был самый волнующий опыт в жизни Гарри. Это было напряжённо и наэлектризовано, полным страсти, потребности и желания. Гарри никогда не чувствовал себя более цельным, чем в тот момент, и он знал, что Том тоже это ощущал.

Правда, не давала покоя одна мелочь, что секс имел место быть сразу после убийства и создания крестража, но Гарри и так всегда знал, что Том был убийцей. Если он сумеет вывести его из той тьмы, в которую он стремительно погружался, то, возможно, прошлые его грехи будут прощены.

А может быть, Гарри Поттер просто был эгоистом, отрицая все злодеяния Тома Риддла, потому что просто не мог оставить его. Однако, независимо от причины, он, сам того не ведая, влюбился в него. А Том, в свою очередь, заслуживал того, чтобы хоть раз в жизни быть счастливым и любимым, а если вдобавок ко всему он был тем человеком, который заставлял Гарри чувствовать себя полноценным, то так тому и быть.

Неподалёку заухала птица, и Гарри приподнялся из лежачего положения, почувствовав, что и Том зашевелился. Сова уронила принесённую ею посылку рядом с ними, и Гарри увидел своё имя, нацарапанное пером на обёртке.

Он потянулся за ней, сорвал обёртку и нашёл внутри богато украшенный кинжал, лезвие которого блестело на ярком солнце. Рукоять была украшена чёрными драгоценными камнями, а проведённые между ними линии были окрашены красным, создавая красивый узор. К кинжалу прилагалась записка:

_Береги себя, мой друг. Будь его солнцем. Серафино._

— Вампирский клинок? — пробормотал Том, прижимаясь голой грудью к спине Гарри и кладя подбородок ему на плечо. — Милый мой, неужели это для того, чтобы убить меня? — Гарри покачал головой, и тогда Том нежно поцеловал его в шею. — Ну естественно, — согласился Риддл, дыша Поттеру в шею. Он потянулся за кинжалом, взял его в одну руку, а руку Гарри — в другую, и повернул её ладонью вверх, прижав к ней кончик лезвия. — Убить свою родственную душу — всё равно что уничтожить самого себя.

— Так ты знаешь, — произнёс Гарри, слегка поморщившись, когда Том нажал лезвием на его ладонь и начертил там метку с тонкими линиями, пересекающими друг друга.

— Конечно я знаю, — промурлыкал Том, обнимая Гарри другой рукой, чтобы мочь поднести кинжал к своей ладони, копируя метку на собственной коже. — Между нами есть связь, которую чувствует даже наша магия; твоя палочка имеет ту же самую сердцевину, что и моя — от одного и того же феникса — и ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя так, как никто другой. Я не знаю, как любить, но даже если я это умею, то ты единственный человек, которого я хочу всегда иметь рядом с собой. Наш общий друг только подтвердил мою теорию, когда пришёл ко мне и сказал, чтобы я не совершал его ошибку. И ты должен знать, мой милый, что я никогда не причиню тебе вреда, — Том бросил окровавленный нож рядом с ними на камень и взял Гарри за руку. Он крепко сжал её, отчего порезы на ладони начали жечь, хотя и не очень сильно. — Руны души, — объяснил Том. — Мы оба — две половины единого целого.

Гарри кивнул, поворачивая голову, чтобы поцеловать Тома.

Поцелуй становился всё более страстным, и Гарри отстранился только тогда, когда ему требовался воздух.

— Если ты действительно веришь, что мы родственные души, то перестань создавать крестражи, — сказал Поттер, зная, что им обоим нужно решить эту проблему и закрыть эту тему раз и навсегда. — У тебя их много, а я не собираюсь отказываться от своих слов, когда говорил вчера, что не хочу, чтобы ты стал монстром.

— Мог бы ты создать крестраж ради меня? — возразил Том, нежно проводя пальцами по шраму Гарри.

Гарри вздрогнул от приятного покалывания, пронзившего его тело, но всё же сумел покачать головой.

— Я не убийца, — ответил он, не отводя взгляда от лица Риддла.

— Но если ты умрёшь, мой милый… — пробормотал Том, проводя пальцами по губам Гарри, прежде чем перейти к шее. — Думаю, без тебя я сойду с ума.

Если это было обещанием того, что Том постарается сохранить своё здравомыслие при условии, что Гарри останется с ним, то он не возражал, что связь между ними была основана на такой нездоровой предпосылке. Поттер, оставшись в живых, надеялся удержать Риддла от убийства, но он не был готов совершить его сам, чтобы гарантировать это. Однако он знал, что ему может в этом помочь.

— Я соберу Дары, — произнёс Гарри. — Ты получишь свои крестражи, а я стану Повелителем Смерти. Мы сможем быть бессмертными вместе; вместе путешествовать по миру... — всё, что угодно, лишь бы Том держался подальше от тёмных искусств. — Я уже нашёл их однажды; смогу найти и вновь.

Губы Тома скривились в холодной улыбке, и он поднёс окровавленную руку ко рту Гарри, размазывая кровь по губам, прежде чем наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его, навсегда запечатывая связь между ними.


End file.
